Mind switching phenomenon
by TVjunkie006
Summary: Sirius cast a spell that switched Remus and Sirius' minds with the ones from Ryo and Dee. What will the result of that spell bring to our four heroes. Love? Or dislike? Sirius/Remus, Ryo/Dee. Drake/JJ and JamesxLily mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is the beginning of my crossover fic for FAKE and Harry Potter. I had this idea for some time now, because I believe Ryo and Remus and Dee and Sirius are very alike. I don't usually write Ryo/Dee, so I hope the characters aren't OOC, the same goes to Sirius and Remus. Well I hope you enjoy.

**Mind-switching phenomenon**

Chapter 1

Ryo McLean stepped into his office early on a Friday morning at 7 o'clock. He knew better than to expect his partner, Dee Laytner, to be in already and maybe even to be waiting with coffee, because he wasn't JJ Adams, who always seemed to have coffee ready for his partner Drake Parker. Not that he was jealous or anything. Dee was a great partner and a great boyfriend, but sometimes he wished Dee was a bit more empathic like JJ was.

Hopefully now that they were living together, this would change. He had spend last night at his aunt's place. She had given a birthday party and after it had gotten late, she offered Ryo to use the guest room. Ryo had called Dee and explained where he was. They agreed to meet up at work, but Ryo pretty much doubted that Dee would be up already, let alone be at work.

However, Ryo was happily surprised to see his partner sitting at their desk with coffee waiting for him. "Morning, Ryo. How did you sleep?" Dee asked politely, which was completely uncharacteristic for him. Ryo sat down and stared at his black haired boyfriend. "Erm, good, thank you. What's the matter with you, though? You're acting weird."

Dee looked offended. "What? Can't I be nice to that gorgeous lover of mine?" Ryo simply lifted an eyebrow, clearly not believing his partners words. "Ok, ok. We have to do a bit more paperwork than normal today." Dee admitted, not meeting Ryo's eyes. "How much is 'a bit more' and why?" Ryo asked sounding stern, which caused Dee to flinch. "Erm, well you see, the badger... he erm... well it's funny really..." "Dee, get to the point! What did you do?" Ryo asked exasperated.

"Nothing bad, okay. I just told that slimy bastard Rose what I think of him and what would happen to him, if he wouldn't stop gawking at you and... well apparently the chief minded and stuck me with doing the paperwork for everyone of the CI-unit." Dee explained.

"And what do I have to do with that?" Ryo asked him coldly. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the one stuck with all the work, not me."

"But...but...you're my partner. You can't leave me alone here." Dee pleaded, making puppy dog eyes. Ryo sighted and the said against his better judgment, "Fine, I'll help."

The two detectives spend their morning working silently, not talking to each other or at least Ryo wasn't. He ignored Dee's every attempt at small talk, which left Dee in a downbeat mood.

Meanwhile, many miles away, three teenage boys were getting up early to say goodbye to their friend Peter Pettigrew, who was leaving for the Easter Holidays. James Potter and Sirius Black had planned to go home too, but James' parents left for a cruise to celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary, so James and Sirius stayed. Remus Lupin was also staying, so the holidays would definitely be fun and involve lots of pranks. James was also happy to see that Lily Evans, the girl he had been crushing on since second year, also stayed.

After breakfast and after seeing Peter off, the remaining Marauder went up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Finally holidays!" James cheered loudly, "You have no idea how long I've been looking forward to that." he added smiling broadly.

"Oh, I believe we do Prongs. You kept on whining about it." Remus replied, not looking up from the book he was reading. Sirius, who had been slouching on a couch, leaned forward to see what his friend was reading.

"Charms for experts? Moony, we've got holidays! You're supposed to relax and not read any books during that time." Sirius exclaimed and seized the Charms book.

"As a matter of fact, I am relaxed when I'm reading Padfoot." Remus said in a don't-annoy-me-or-you'll-get-hurt voice, grabbed his book and buried his nose in it again.

James and Sirius looked at each other, communicating silently. "You know what Moony, we should show you what fun is all about." "And how do you wanna do that?" Remus asked feigning interest. He just wanted to read that book. That wasn't asking too much, now was it? But with friends like Sirius and James, it apparently was.

"We'll show you." Sirius remarked, stealing once again Remus' book and looked through it.

"Padfoot mate, what are you doing?" James asked at the same time as Remus yelled, "Give it back!"

Sirius ignored both and lifted the book out of reach, so that Remus couldn't get a hold of it. After a few seconds it seemed like he had found what he had been looking for. "Ha, cool I hoped there was something like that!" he proclaimed. "Something like what? Could you perhaps inform us?" James asked his best friend. He was mad seeing as he was left out.

"We influence Remus' mind with one that is like mine. That way he'll find out how much fun we have."

Remus stared at Sirius, mouth hanging open, hoping that he was joking. But knowing Sirius Black for almost six years now he knew better than to hope. Sirius would actually pull something like that off. "Are you mental?" he asked, but James was smiling at Sirius. "Brilliant mate." Remus switched from staring at Sirius to stare at James instead. Of course James would find it brilliant. The word 'dangerous' did not exist in Sirius' and James' vocabulary, it seemed.

"You guys are both mental. Do you have any idea how bloody dangerous that is?" "I know what I'm doing Moony. Okay here goes." Sirius replied lifting his wand. "Sirius, no!" Remus wanted to scream, but Sirius was quicker. "Novo similitudo!" Sirius practically yelled. There was an enormous flash and suddenly Remus and Sirius weren't in the Common Room anymore. They were in an office they had never seen before. Judging by the equipment lying around, it was a Muggle office.

A/N: So, that was the first chapter. More is to come. I hope to upload in about three days.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took a bit longer than I though. I had a lot of work to do. So here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Ryo and Dee had just finished their tenth and their last report of the day, when there was a sudden flash. The next thing they knew, they weren't in their office anymore, instead they were staring at a guy with glasses and messy black hair, who they had never seen before.

"So Remus, did it work?" James asked. Ryo and Dee looked at each other confused.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Ryo asked James, who in return looked puzzled and slightly worried. "Oh no, don't tell me the spell messed up. Sirius, what have you done?" James exclaimed glaring at Dee. "Huh? What? I haven't done anything and I'm not called Sirius. What the hell are you talking about? And who are you, huh? Answer Ryo's damn question." Dee yelled glaring right back at James.

"What? Don't tell me you got messed up too. Oh god, this is a disaster!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Dee hollered, starting to get worried and losing his nerves. He didn't recognize his surroundings at all.

"I'm James, you're best mate! What is wrong with you, Padfoot?" James replied, starting to get seriously anxious.

"My best mate? I don't even know you. Where are we?" Dee yelled back.

"Dee, calm down. Yelling won't help." Ryo said, staring to get a headache from all the yelling. Thankfully he successfully calmed his partner down with his words.

"Dee? Okay, I'm confused here." James muttered.

"You're hardly the only one." Dee mumbled back.

"The spell must have messed up... Just great! Okay, so who are you?" James asked. "I'm Dee Laytner and this is my partner Ryo McLean, we are both detectives in New York City."

"I'm James Potter, sixth year Gryffindor. You guys are Muggles?"

"Muggles? What the fuck is that? And what the heck is a Gryffindor." Dee asked. James groaned. "Oh no, you are Muggles. Damn, I think we should better go to Dumbledore. Come on, follow me." Ryo and Dee hesitated for a moment, but then they both shrugged their shoulders and followed James out the room. Things couldn't go any worse anyway.

In New York City, Remus and Sirius had finished looking around the office. "Okay, I think it is safe to assume that the spell somehow messed up." Sirius said after a while. "Safe to assume? Sirius, have you looked into a mirror?" "What? No, why?" "Just do it."

Sirius walked over to a small mirror hanging on the wall, looked into it and nearly screamed.

"Oh my god, I'm old! And my eyes are green! And what the hell happened to my beautiful hair!" Sirius exclaimed. "We switched bodies with two Muggles. I look different too, though not that much. It's just my eyes who are a lot darker now, almost black."

"Damn, I didn't know that spell could backfire like that. What are we gonna do now?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Find out where we are." Remus replied and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. "Do you think it's a good idea to leave the safety of the office?" Sirius asked his friend, who turned around to glare at him. "You're a Gryffindor, show some courage." "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

James had led Dee and Ryo through Hogwarts to Dumbledore's office. Dee and Ryo both looked around quite shocked to see the stairs, the portraits on the wall, actually pretty much everything move. Even the suits of armour seemed to move, because Dee could have sworn that one of the suits of armour had been winking at him as he had walked by.

Then of course the Nearly Headless Nick had floated by. Ryo had gaped after him, not believing what he had seen. What would be next, a vampire or even a werewolf? They had apparently reached their destination, because James came to an halt in front of a statue of a gargoyle. "Damn, I forgot I haven't got the password. We'll have to try a few things... sherbet lemon...Chocolate Frog...Bertie Bott's Every-Flavoured Beans?" James tried a bunch of sweets, but nothing happened. Dee and Ryo were looking at each other, wondering what the teen was waiting for, when suddenly the statue began to move upwards, revealing a spiraling staircase. "Hah, got it." James exclaimed and walked up, indicating the detectives to follow him. They reached a door and James knocked.

After a couple of seconds, the door opened of its own accord and the three stepped inside. Neither Ryo nor Dee had ever seen such a strange office before. There were weird objects lying around and there was also a big, golden bird, who suddenly burst into flames, only to be reborn in the ashes.

They walked inside and were greeted by a very old looking man with a long silver beard and half-moon glasses, which were held in place by a crooked nose.

"Good day, Mr. Potter. To what do I own this pleasure? Oh and hello to Mr. Black and Lupin as well." Dumbledore added, after seeing Dee and Ryo enter behind James.

"I'm afraid these two aren't Sirius and Remus, professor." James admitted. If he had hoped to stir a reaction in Dumbledore with that, he was sadly mistaken. "Would you care for a sherbet lemon?" he merely asked. James shook his head. "No thank you professor. I'm afraid the situation is too worrying for a sweet. You see, Sirius experimented with a spell. It was supposed to influence Remus' mind with one like Sirius', so that he could enjoy his holidays a bit more, but it ended up switching their bodies with two Muggles from New York." James explained. "Muggles, you say? What was the spell, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked interested. James handed him the book Remus had been reading and showed him which spell they had used. "Ah yes, I'm afraid the spell didn't backfire, it simply did what it is supposed to do. Mr. Black apparently misunderstood its purpose. That spell switches minds with ones, that are similar to them. Could I ask for your names?" Dumbledore addressed Ryo and Dee. "My name is Randy McLean and this is my partner Dee Laytner."

"Partner?" Dumbledore asked, eyes gleaming. "At work...and in life too." Ryo said while blushing. "Interesting." Dumbledore mumbled, while James stared at them with interest.

"Professor, if they are similar to Remus and Sirius, then..." "Yes Mr. Potter, I believe that means exactly that." Dumbledore said smiling, knowing perfectly well what James was thinking.

"What? What does that mean?" Ryo asked perplexed. "Merely, that Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin share your taste, so to speak."

* * *

A/N: And info about the spell used. The spell allowes both Ryo and Dee and Remus and Sirius to still see each other when looking at each other, but when they look into a mirror or if somebody else looks at them, they see the other one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was extremely busy recently. Here's the next chapter that will explain what's going on. Hope you like it and review. I love to hear from readers.**

Chapter 3

In New York, Sirius and Remus had left the office to look around. They were walking along the corridor when suddenly, "Dee-senpai!", Sirius was tackled to the ground by a blue-haired guy.

"Dee! How are you today, stud?" the guy asked, smiling brightly. "I'd be better if you could get off me." Sirius replied, holding back anger.

"JJ! Would you please stop throwing yourself at Dee? After all, didn't you intend to give up on him?" A blonde suddenly appeared and seemed to be mad. "Sorry Drake, old habits die hard, right." the guy called JJ admitted sheepishly. Drake simply sighted. "Yeah, I know. By the way, I'll take you out for dinner today, okay?" he asked, blushing slightly. "Great, thanks Drakey!" JJ happily replied and walked off.

"Dee, since when don't you yell at JJ anymore? Are you okay?" Drake asked Sirius after JJ had left and helped him up. Sirius looked at Remus swiftly. "Erm, actually, I've been feeling a bit off. I think I'm gonna head home." Sirius quickly lied.

"Oh sure, I'll let the badger know. Ryo, why don't you escort him home. Have a nice weekend, I hope you'll feel better soon." Drake said and turned to head to his office, but then thought of something. "Oh and don't worry, I hope JJ will leave you alone soon. He said he would give up on you, since you moved in with Ryo."

"Oh, that's great. Eh, good luck with him." Sirius stammered and headed back to the office, Remus in tag.

Drake stared after them confused. 'He sure acts weird. He didn't even look surprised when I asked JJ out for dinner. And he wished me luck with him?'

Sirius and Remus stepped inside their office and closed the door. "And now what? We have no idea where you live." Remus said, thinking. "Wrong, where _we_ live. Didn't you hear him. We live together." Sirius added. The fact seemed to be important to him for some reason...

"Oh right, I wonder why... But still, we don't know where. What should we do?" Sirius was just about to reply, when suddenly the phone began to ring. The two teens froze and looked around the office, before their eyes landed on the noisy machine. Luckily, Remus had a Muggle mother, so he knew what a telephone looked like and how to use one.

Back in Scotland, Dumbledore had flooed Prof. Flitwick and showed him the spell used.

"Novo Similitudo? That's a very advanced spell. I must say, I'm impressed that Mr. Black managed to perform it." Flitwick said.

"Well, Filius, can you reverse it?" Dumbledore asked. "No, unfortunately that's not possible. The spell only works for two days, after that it will reverse itself, but there's nothing we can do to speed that process up." "Wait, so we have to stay like that for two days?" Dee asked, getting worked up.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Laytner. You won't be able to switch back until Sunday morning, when the spell was performed."

"Well, how do we contact Sirius and Remus in New York and let them know what's going on?" James asked. "With this." Dumbledore announced and pulled a telephone out of a drawer of his desk.

"A telephone?" James asked surprised. He had heard of them in Muggle Studies. "Why do you have a telephone?"

Dumbledore simply smiled. "One can never have too many things, Mr. Potter. Could you tell me the phone number of your office, please?" he asked Ryo, who gave him the number. Dumbledore dialed and waited.

"I hope Mr. Lupin will pick up." "Well, if he doesn't, leave a message. Hopefully they'll be in the office and will hear the answering machine." Ryo suggested.

The two Gryffindor stared at the ringing phone for what seemed like forever.

"Should we pick it up?" Sirius asked after a while.

"First of all, Padfoot, we have no idea who we are, so why do you think it is a good idea to pick up the blasted phone and talk to someone who probably does know who we are? And secondly, as I remember correctly you don't even know how to pick up a phone." Remus said, glaring at Sirius. "But you do and I did take Muggle Studies." Sirius retorted, looking hurt.

"Oh yes and I believe you stopped because Professor Burbage said she had to let you go, because you failed to grasp the fact that just because you use a telephone to communicate over far distances, it does not mean you have to yell." Remus argued back. Sirius was about to answer, when the answering machine picked up and both Remus and Sirius were surprised to hear their headmaster speak.

"Mr. Lupin? Are you there?" Please pick up the phone."

Remus immediately grabbed the receiver, "Professor, how did you find us?"

"Mr. Lupin, nice to hear you. I have someone here who can answer your questions." Dumbledore said and handed the receiver over to Ryo. "Hello, my name is Randy McLean and as strange as it sounds, I am in your body."

Remus looked at the mirror while answering, "And I am in yours. What happened?" "Well, as I understand it, a spell did that. Your friend cast a mind-switching spell that switched minds with one similar to it, so we changed bodies, just like your friend did with my partner, Dee Laytner."

"So we're similar?" "Apparently."

"Can you reverse the spell?" Remus asked next. "Unfortunately not. It will end on its own on Sunday morning." "Great, so we're stuck."

"Yes, regrettably. You'd better head home to my apartment and stay there. We have the weekend off, so no one will notice anything strange going on, hopefully. And this way you won't meet anyone and make them suspicious." "I'm afraid we've already run into two of your colleagues." "A blonde and a bluenette?" "Yes, that's them."

"That's Drake and JJ. JJ has a huge crush on Dee." "Oh, now that explains it. He was jumping Sirius earlier in the hallway, but then the blonde got mad and said something about JJ giving up on Dee."

"Oh, Dee will be very glad to hear JJ giving up on him, I'm sure." Ryo said smiling after seeing Dee's face light up. "We need your address though, Ryo." Remus remembered the detective. "It's 150, East 79th Street. Just take a cab and give the address and it should take you there. It's apartment No 15. There's money in the drawer. Listen Remus, erm... Dee and I... we moved in together not too long ago. We are...dating." Ryo said blushing again. It was still feeling rather weird saying that.

Remus held back a sigh, not wanting to worry Ryo. "No worries, Sirius and I have shared a dormitory for six years now, we're okay." he assured Ryo.

He had seen it coming. As soon as he had heard the words similar and changing minds, he had seen it coming. It would be obvious that someone similar to him would share his taste in men, after all. Especially with a similar Sirius there. And after hearing that Sirius also switched minds with someone similar, he had dared to hope. Hopefully Sirius and that Dee guy would also share their taste.

"Great, then that would be all. Good luck." Ryo said feeling rather strange. "Yeah, to you too. Bye." Remus said, hung up and turned to Sirius.

"You are in a hell of a lot of trouble, Sirius. You cast a mind-switching spell!" Remus exclaimed. Sirius had the decency to look guilty. "I'm so sorry, Moony, I really am. I just wanted you to have fun, I swear." Sirius replied, but Remus was pretty much ignoring him, looking through drawers, found the money and left the office, so he didn't hear Sirius add, "And I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Ryo hung up the phone and turned towards Dumbledore. "Alright, he understood what's going on and is gonna stay at our apartment until this whole thing is over, so no one should notice anything."

"Good and you better do the same. Mr. Potter will fill you in on everything you need to know. Good day to you and if you need any help, come see me."

"Thank you, we will." Dee answered and followed James and Ryo out the door.

"Well okay, let's head back to our dormitories." James suggested once they were back in the hallway.

"Could you perhaps tell us a bit about this school?" Ryo asked interested. He had never believed in magic and magical creatures, but now that he was here, seeing all of that... Dee on the other hand had always been very open-minded, claiming to have seen a ghost on their holidays in England.

"Sure, no problem. Well, Hogwarts teaches magic to Wizards and Witches. Children receive their letter at the age of 11 and then come here for 7 years. During our stay, we take two exams, the O.W.L's in 5th and the N.E.W.T's in 7th year. On your arrival here, you are being sorted into one of the four houses. These houses become something like your family while you're here. You live together in the Common Rooms and take classes with each other."

"And how do you get sorted into these houses?" Ryo asked.

"We have the Sorting Hat for that. It's a magical artifact which can see what qualities the person wearing it possesses. Each house stands for certain qualities the student must have. Gryffindor stands for bravery and chivalry, Hufflepuff for loyalty and dedication, Ravenclaw for intelligence and wit and Slytherin for ambition and cunningness, but everybody there is evil, so don't talk to them. Sirius, Remus and me all are in Gryffindor." James concluded.

"That fits, even though Ryo could also be in Ravenclaw, I think." Dee said. "So could Remus, he is extremely hard-working and top of his class in most subjects."

"Ryo and Remus really are alike then. What's Sirius like?" Dee asked interested.

"Sirius is my best mate and he is a bit of the opposite of Remus. He is intelligent, but lazy and he loves getting himself and others in trouble and has detentions all the time. With me of course." James added, grinning proudly. "Sirius also practically flirts with everything in sight and jokes around all the time." "Yep, that about sounds like me." Dee said smugly.

"God, now there's two already...How on earth does Remus put up with Sirius?" Ryo asked, ignoring the hurt look Dee was giving him.

James smiled at that question. "Well, how do you put up with Dee?" he asked back, making Ryo blush. "Erm..well..." Ryo stuttered, trying hard to take no notice of Dee who was looking at him with interest. "I love him, that's how." Ryo admitted causing Dee to smile. James grinned to himself. "Yeah and I believe Remus does that as well."

"For real now?" Dee asked fascinated.

"Yeah, I think he has for a long time now. Unfortunately he's too shy to do anything about it. He's probably worried that Sirius won't return his feelings and that his feelings will destroy their friendship. For Remus, there is nothing more important than his friends, so he would never do anything to risk losing them. So, I don't know if he'll ever do anything about it." James explained.

Ryo was looking at Dee smiling slightly. "Well, if Sirius is just an ounce similar to me, then he most definitely will return his feelings. I fell in love with Ryo at first sight." Dee said smiling at his boyfriend.

"I'm pretty certain that Sirius does like Remus, but he either doesn't realise it yet or also doesn't wanna screw up their friendship. With a bit of luck that spell will do some good and get them to open up their eyes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

Back in America, Remus and Sirius arrived at the right address and found Ryo and Dee's apartment. It was rather clean and organized - 'He really is like me' - but the apartment had only one bedroom with a queen-sized bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Sirius immediately offered.

"Thanks for the offer." Remus replied smiling, making Sirius feel much better. Hopefully Moony wasn't still mad at him. Sirius was about to reply, when his stomach interrupted him.

"Err... could we get something to eat?" Sirius asked sheepishly, rubbing his stomach.

"Sure. My mum taught me how to cook. You can help me, if you want." Remus answered and opened the fridge, pulling out food.

After finishing their meal, Sirius did the dishes without Remus having to ask. "You cooked Moony, so I'll do the dishes." Sirius explained after seeing Remus' confused but happy look.

"Thank you Padfoot." he said pleasantly surprised. He knew that Sirius was a good person, but it still surprised him nonetheless when he was attentive like that.

"Don't mention it, after all it was me who got us into that whole mess, which I'm very sorry for. I hope you can forgive me, even though I wouldn't even forgive myself, I was selfish and thought I could do everything and..." But Sirius didn't get any further, before Remus interrupted him. "Pads, it's okay. Look, nobody died and the whole thing will be over Sunday morning, so don't worry.

In Hogwarts, James had shown the two detectives the Gryffindor Common Room and the dormitories. Afterwards they went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Ryo and Dee were looking around interested. Hogwarts was a really cool place for two Muggles after all. James explained to them that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside, reassuring Ryo who had been dreading getting drenched while eating. They sat down and nearly instantly food appeared in front of them.

Dee thought that was rather cool and dug in, Ryo joining him. The food was delicious and Ryo loved the fact that he didn't have to cook for once.

After a while Dee and James began chatting and seemed to get along well. Ryo was starting to feel a bit left out, when a red-haired girl sat down next to him. "Hey Remus, how are you doing?" she asked him. Ryo looked over at James, hoping that James would notice him, but the teen was too busy talking to Dee to notice him.

"Err, I'm okay, thanks for asking. And you?" Ryo asked her back, hoping for her to start talking about herself. Girls tend to do that. Thankfully the girl did just that. "I'm fine, even though I would have loved going home for the holidays. But now that I'm staying I at least don't have to see my sister's new boyfriend." the girl replied, shuddering.

"That bad?"

"Oh yes, he is of the worst sort of Muggle, believe me. He thinks wizards are all freaks. Unfortunately Petunia now also starts to think like him." the girl explained looking sad.

"That really sounds bad." Ryo answered, feeling slightly ashamed. Had he not himself thought that people who claim to have magical powers are freaks and weirdos.

Thankfully James had finally noticed the girl Ryo had been talking with.

"Lily! How are you today, my sweet Lily-flower?" he asked her smiling lovingly. Lily simply groaned and stood up. "Bad, now that I've heard you speak, Potter." she spat glaring at James and for some reason Dee as well, before smiling at Ryo. "See you Remus." she said nicely and left.

"Who was that?" Dee asked confused. James sighted. "Lily Evans." "And you like her." Dee stated. It wasn't a question, James had been pretty obvious. James nodded, "Yeah, since second year. But she hates me, or she thinks she does. She likes Remus, but Sirius or even Peter aren't on her friends list either."

"You know James, I know someone who also thought he didn't like me, but he eventually came around." Dee said winking at Ryo, who blushed in return. James looked at them surprised. "Really?" Ryo nodded in reply. "It's because you don't want to have these feelings, that you deny them by acting rude towards that person. I believe she will come around." Ryo explained giving James hope, which made him look enormously happy.

"Okay guys, are you done eating? We can head back up to the Common Room." James suggested. They agreed, got up and left the Great Hall, climbing all the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

In New York, Sirius and Remus had gone to sleep, both pretty tired. Sirius made himself comfortable on the couch, while Remus went to the bedroom. He undressed quickly, not looking at himself while doing so, because he felt weird being in an older body. Ryo must be around his late twenties. Being 16 in an adults body was really something strange. He climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Sirius himself also fell asleep quickly, but was awoken when a boy who looked to be around his age came inside and stared at Sirius grinning.

"So, Ryo has thrown you out, huh. What have you done this time, pervert?" the kid asked rudely, which annoyed Sirius greatly. No one called him a pervert!

"Ryo did no such thing, I just fell asleep here. Ryo is probably waiting for me right now. Naked!" Sirius said without thinking, got up and strutted past the kid, heading to the bedroom. The boy gagged at the thought and left the apartment, muttering something about staying at Carols.

Sirius quietly closed the door and headed to the bed. Remus was snoring quietly, looking more or less adorable. At least Sirius thought so, who spend a moment to just stare at the young Gryffindor. That was something Sirius often did at Hogwarts. Remus was just so perfect, Sirius had no other choice but to look at him.

He had thought about admitting his feelings many times, but there had always been something stopping him. He was afraid of getting rejected and loosing Remus' friendship, which meant everything to him. This whole mind-switching fiasco has given him hope though. If they were alike these Muggles and his counterpart was dating Remus' counterpart, then maybe Remus returned his feelings after all.

He slipped in to bed carefully, not wanting to wake Remus and fell asleep swiftly.

In Hogwarts Ryo and Dee had also gone to sleep, both in their own bed, but after James had fallen asleep, Dee sneaked over to Ryo and climbed in.

"It's getting lonely over there. Mind if I sleep here?" Dee asked coyly, already knowing the answer. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself." Ryo replied smiling and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. Again, I apologize for the late update. Like I said, I'm really busy at the moment and as it seems, my muse(es) is(are) on leave at the moment, but don't worry, I don't plan on leaving this story unfinished. I've written Chapter 6 on paper and after that I plan on writing two more chapters, maybe more, but I'm not sure. I hope as soon as my inspiration gets back, I can finish writing this story, so wish me luck.  
**

Chapter 5

On the next day, Remus woke up and noticed another body lying next to him, with arms wrapped around his waist. He looked to his left and nearly screamed when he saw Sirius lying there. He knew he should wake him up, but the position was by far too comfortable for that. Sirius however opened his eyes not long after and almost jumped out of bed when he noticed he was cuddling Remus.

"Merlin's pants!" he exclaimed loudly.

He quickly sat up and edged away from Remus. Remus had to bite his tongue to not ask him to stay where he was. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" he asked instead, trying hard to keep his frantically beating heart at bay. "Erm, well you see, I was making myself comfortable on the couch, when a boy around our age showed up. He was all rude and asked if Ryo, you, had finally thrown me out. And he called me a pervert, the little rat, can you believe it? So I got kind of offended and said that you were waiting for me and came in. Sorry, but I swear when I fell asleep I wasn't touching you, but I must have moved while sleeping." Sirius explained.

"Strange, I wonder who the boy was. Ryo didn't mention anybody. Well, no harm's done, so don't worry Padfoot, I'm not mad at you." Remus assured his fellow Marauder who was looking worried. Sirius smiled at Remus, assured and got up. "Alright, so let's get dressed and go get something to eat, shall we?" Sirius said and went to put on his clothes from yesterday, with Remus doing the same. "I hope Ryo had something to eat." he added and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

In Scotland, Ryo and Dee woke up in a similar fashion to Remus and Sirius. However, while that wasn't new to them, it was for James, who for a moment thought that Remus and Sirius had finally admitted their feelings for each other, before remembering that the two men lying in Remus' bed were Ryo and Dee. The three got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall, while James asked the cops what they wanted to do today. Remus replied that he would like to learn more about magic. "I never thought it existed, so I must confess I'm rather curious."

James replied by laughing, but after seeing how Ryo looked rather offended, he stopped. "Sorry, it's just...you are so much alike Remus, it's scary. Everything is about books and learning. Now if I would ask Dee, you would probably go outside somewhere, am I right?" James asked Dee, who grinned back. "Yep, you're right." he replied laughing.

"I knew it. You guys really are clones of Remus and Sirius."

* * *

In New York, the two canines had found something to eat and were discussing what they were gonna do today.

"I would love to see some sights, but I'm not sure if we should go outside." Remus proposed.

"Should be fun, but do you know how to travel around a Muggle city? We can't do any magic." Sirius reminded Remus. "Of course I know that, my mother is a Muggle after all. We used to visit town's the Muggleway all the time." Remus explained. "We just need a map." he added and started looking through Ryo's shelves.

"Do you plan to walk around New York?" Sirius asked next, to which Remus replied, "Of course not. You use the subway for that. I've still got some money left. It should be enough."

"But we can't just use Ryo's money for fun." Sirius said, sounding more like Remus than himself. "I'll pay him back." Remus said, finally finding a map.

"Well, okay, if you think it's a good idea." Sirius said, not thinking it was a great idea at all. Yes, he was interested to see New York, but he would rather stay here. New York could be dangerous and Remus couldn't defend himself right now. But he didn't want Remus to know that he was worried about him. Sirius was never worried and he shouldn't start now, but whenever Remus was concerned the started thinking like a girl.

"Well, I hope it's a good idea, but then again, I'm here because of you, so I'm going to enjoy myself." Remus replied, causing Sirius to look down feeling guilty. "Okay, you're right, sorry."

"Well, then let's go." Remus said and went out the door, Sirius following him half-heartily.

Half an hour later Sirius and Remus were walking through Central Park, admiring the nature and the silence that could exist in such a large city. They found a small cafe where they decided to drink something. They walked inside, found a table, sat down and ordered coffee. After the waitress left, Sirius decided to look around a bit and by doing that spotted a familiar face.

"Hey Moony, aren't those two over there the two guys we've met yesterday?" Sirius quietly asked his fellow Gryffindor, who glanced where Sirius was looking. "Yeah, I think so. Let's try to act naturally." he replied, hoping them being here wasn't anything unusual.

Drake Parker felt someone's eyes on him and looked around the room hoping to spot the person. He met eyes with Dee Laytner, who quickly averted his gaze, when he noticed Drake looking at him. That uncharacteristic task sparked Drake's interest. He had noticed something off about Dee yesterday. Deciding to find out what was wrong, he continued to watch Dee interact with Ryo, who also seemed to behave differently. Perhaps they had had a fight, but then why were they both here together?

Thankfully JJ wasn't noticing Drake's absentness in thoughts. He was happily talking about something or other, presenting a big smile on his face, which Drake couldn't help but find adorable. Lately everything JJ did had Drake think about his partner affectionately.

After seeing Ryo leave for the bathroom, Drake excused himself from JJ, deciding to ask Dee what was wrong. From one friend to another one.

"Oh, Dee-senpai is here? I didn't even see him." JJ said looking for Dee. "Yeah, he's sitting over there. I'll be right back, okay." "Yeah, no problem, Drake." JJ replied. "I've gotta go use the bathroom anyway." he added and headed that way. Drake headed over to where Dee sat.

"Hey Dee, nice meeting you here." he said, starting the conversation. Sirius jerked around, startled. "Oh, erm hey." he mumbled, thinking quickly. 'What was the guys name again? Damn it, why didn't I ask Remus, he would have known.' he thought distressed.

"Listen Dee, I don't mean to invade your personal life here, but I couldn't help but notice yesterday and today as well, that there seems to be something different about you. Are you feeling alright?"

'Oh shit, what to do now? I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go outside.' Sirius cursed and thought up a lie. He was usually good with lying to the teacher whenever they caught him breaking some rule or another. "Erm, no. There's nothing wrong. I was just not feeling well yesterday, nothing else." he lied, hoping the bloody guy would buy it and leave him alone. But no such luck. His lying ability didn't seem to work with cops.

"Yeah, you said that, but I know you Dee. You've been sitting here with Ryo for over 30 minutes and you didn't once touch or flirt with him. And believe me, that's hardly normal for someone would usually can't keep his hands of his partner. And even if you guys would be having a fight, then he wouldn't be here with you." Drake said, looking more and more confused and worried. Sirius meanwhile was starting to really panic. 'Why in god's name did we have to leave the apartment?' he thought, swearing to never again ignore his gut feeling. 'What should I do now? What should I do?' he wondered, getting worked up.

Luckily Remus returned from the bathroom at that moment, saving Sirius from the position he was in. It was probably due to Sirius being stressed and in panic mode, that didn't leave him to think properly, but whatever it was, Sirius quickly made up his mind and faced Drake. "There is nothing wrong with Ryo or me." he stated and even though a little voice in his head was yelling at him to not do it, he grabbed Remus' hand, pulled him towards him and kissed him right on the lips, just to prove his point.

**A/N: So there, they kissed. The next chapter will have more on Ryo and Dee, with Ryo finding out some very interesting things... And Sirius and Remus talk...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First, I wanna apologize for not updating earlier. I never got around to type... Lame excuse I now, but anyway, here is Chapter 6. After that there will be two more chapters, 'til the story is finished. I wrote Chapter 7 and about a quarter of the last one. Hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but it seemed to be a great place to stop the chapter.**

Chapter 6

In Scotland, James and Dee had gone off to explore Hogwarts and the Grounds, James promising Dee to show him some of the secret passageways.

Ryo however went to the library. James had shown him the way, but had refused to accompany him, muttering something about germs and sicknesses, so Ryo went alone. He was interested to find out more about Hogwarts and magic. After finding a book called 'Hogwarts, a History', he sat down at one of the tables and started reading. After a while, the girl from before joined him.

"Hello Remus, what are you reading?" she asked him.

"Oh hi... Lily?" Ryo replied, hoping to god that he had the right name. After the girl didn't react strangely, he figured it was the right name and showed her which book he'd been reading.

"'Hogwarts, a History'? Haven't you got a copy of that yourself which you practically memorized?" she asked him confused.

"Erm, yes, I do, but..." Ryo quickly thought of something, "...but Sirius took the book and he won't give it back." he finished, hoping she would buy the excuse. It was something Dee would do...

"That sounds like Black alright. But why didn't you hex him and get the book back. I mean, I know you have a soft spot when he is concerned - and honestly, I don't get why - but you always fight back when it's about your books." Lily asked. Ryo looked at her surprised. "A soft spot?" he asked her baffled. "Well, yeah, after all you fancy him." "I do?" Ryo unfortunately replied, making Lily suspicious.

"You told me, Remus, remember? What's wrong?" she asked worried.

Ryo sighted, 'Busted! Damn, that's what you get for not thinking.' and decided to tell her the truth. What else was he supposed to do anyway?

"Alright, the thing is, I'm not Remus. My name is Ryo McLean, I'm from New York. Sirius isn't himself either, he's my partner Dee Laytner. Yesterday, the real Sirius used a spell, which switched our minds, because we are similar to each other." Ryo explained to Lily, who stared at him in wonder.

After a while of simply staring and thinking, Lily replied, "That makes sense, you know. When I talked to you yesterday, you were looking totally surprised and perplexed, whereas Remus would have simply smiled and said hello. So you said you _partner_ is Black?" Lily asked next, smiling brightly, causing Ryo to blush again. He seemed to do that a lot when Dee was mentioned. "Yes, he's my partner at work." Ryo first only said, but after seeing Lily giving him a look - her smile never leaving her face - he added, "And we're dating." Lily grinned satisfied after hearing that.

"Interesting. Very interesting. And Black is similar to him..." Lily mumbled more to herself than to Ryo, who looked at her confused. Her grin got bigger after full realization hit her. "Remus was wrong after all." she said next, leaving Ryo to look as confused as before.

"Wait, do you mean that Sirius like Remus, just like Dee likes me?" he asked her, who nodded in return. "Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying. Remus likes Sirius enormously. He told me so himself, or better said, I weaseled it out of him."

"Wow, so James is actually right." Ryo remarked. His statement caused Lily to look up, surprised. "What? Potter knows!" she asked surprised and quietly added, "Maybe he isn't so stupid after all."

"Is there a certain reason why you don't like him?" Ryo asked her, causing her to blush lightly. You could hardly notice it, but Ryo - who was an expert about blushing - saw it nonetheless. "He really likes you, you know." Ryo added.

"Yeah, he claims he does, but anyway...back to Remus." Lily quickly interrupted, clearly not wanting to talk about James.

"Well, we established that he likes Sirius and that Sirius quite possibly might reciprocate his feelings. Maybe something will happen because of the switch." Ryo mention, Lily agreeing with him.

"So Ryo, is there something you would like to know about our world?" she asked, to which Ryo replied, that he was rather interested in magical creatures. "You see, on our way to Dumbledore's office, a ghost passed by. Dee claimed to have seen a ghost once, when we were staying in England, but I didn't believe him then, but if ghosts really do exist, what about other creatures like vampires or werewolves?" Ryo asked her.

Lily, after hearing the word werewolf, suddenly looked at Ryo rather strangely, before beginning to chuckle lightly.

"Huh? Why are you laughing? Is it a silly question?" Ryo asked her surprised.

"No, it isn't, it's just... how do I say that without shocking you...errrr...I'm not even sure if I should tell you, but I think you have a right to know...well, you see, Remus Lupin was bitten by a werewolf when he was six years old, so that makes him..." but before Lily could finish her sentence, Ryo became deathly white.

"...a werewolf." Ryo finished her sentence and looked at her in question. "Remus is a...a werewolf?" he asked her again, to make sure he wasn't misunderstanding anything. When Lily nodded her head, he looked even more shocked than before.

"But don't worry, the full moon is two weeks away." Lily quickly assured the shocked-looking detective.

"God, this whole thing is starting to get ridiculous. Not only does magic exist and I switched bodies with a wizard, no, now I'm a werewolf too."

Lily was struggling to find the right words to say, but what could one say really, to calm someone down who just found out he's in the body of a werewolf. Instead, Lily decided to try make Ryo take his mind off it. "Look Ryo, I know you must be worried, but you need to know, that Remus is one of the sweetest guys I know. He would never hurt anyone on purpose. Come, let's take a walk about the Grounds and I can tell you some stuff about magic, okay?" Lily suggested, which Ryo gladly accepted, his face still looking rather pale, but on its way to get its colour back.

James and Dee, meanwhile, we're on their way to Hogsmeade, because James has made Dee curious about Butterbeer.

"So, how did you guys find all these secret passageways?" Dee asked James. "Most of them through pure luck and others by going through old books, dating back to when Hogwarts was founded. Like this one leading to Honeydukes. Moony is great with books, so he managed to find the spell needed to open the statue."

After a few minutes, the two reached the end of the passageway and entered the cellar of the sweetshop. They quickly headed up and left the store.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade!" James announced to an impressed Dee, who took some time to look at every store they passed on their way to the 'Three Broomsticks'. Zonko especially seemed to interest the detective.

They entered the pup and seated themselves at a table. James went to get their drinks and returned minutes later with two glasses filled with cool Butterbeer. Dee took a sip before announcing, "That's really good. Very refreshing. Is there any alcohol in it?" he asked James.

"Very little, hardly noticeable. A great alcoholic beverage is Firewhiskey, but you have to be of age to be able to buy it. Unfortunately Rosmerta here knows me, so she won't sell any, but there's a second pup, the 'Hog's Head', where we can buy it with no problem." James replied, grinning proudly.

Dee nodded before he suddenly looked startled. "Wait a minute, how old are you?" he asked James, who replied, "I'm sixteen, but turning seventeen in five weeks. Sirius is a month older than I am."

"Oh god, I'm in the body of a teenager!" Dee exclaimed. "How old are you then?" James asked back.

"I'm twenty-eight." Dee replied, looking grim. "Well then, isn't it cool to be young again?" James wondered, a bit confused. In his opinion, there was nothing better than turning young again.

"First of all, I am NOT old and second, I wasn't such a great teenager. I grew up in an orphanage and spend most of my time on the streets and rebelling against anything my mother said. Of course back then I thought I was the coolest kid there was, but I grew out of it. With eighteen, I went to the police academy and then worked hard to become a detective. And now I'm sixteen again..."

"But hanging around sounds good to me. Working is boring anyway. Life is short, you have to enjoy it."

"You know, you will never get Lily to like you with that attitude, James. I would have never gotten Ryo, if I had never grown up. I'm afraid, you must do the same thing."

"And you think that will work?" James asked unsure, with a hopeful undertone.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Dee replied. "Anyway, I think we should head back, I wanna go shopping a bit." Dee said. James had loaned him some money, which he could repay some time in the future. James agreed and they headed outside.

Lily and Remus had walked around the Grounds, talking amiably. Lily patiently answered each and every one of Ryo's questions, quite understanding his interest. She had been the same when she had found out she was a witch. Ryo also wanted to know a lot about werewolves. Lily was a bit more hesitant with telling Ryo about that, but then again, she understood why he wanted to know these things. Thankfully Lily's answers calmed Ryo down a bit. With Lily being Muggleborn, they could also talk about Muggle things, quite enjoying themselves.

When it started to get dark, they headed back, meeting James and Dee on their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

In New York, Remus and Sirius had continued their sightseeing trip, even though neither Remus nor Sirius were able to look each other in the eyes. After their kiss, Drake had left them alone and had gone back to JJ. Remus had wordlessly grabbed his stuff, paid for their lunch and left the café, Sirius following him feeling like an utter idiot for doing what he had done.

They had arrived back at Ryo and Dee's apartment, when it had started to get dark. Remus began preparing dinner, while Sirius helped him, trying to engage him in a conversation. But after eating dinner and only having talked about the food, the weather and what they had seen today, tension was thick between the two Gryffindor. In fact, it could have been easily severed by a knife and Sirius decided to be that knife by directly addressing the kiss.

"Look, Remus, I'm very sorry for kissing you earlier. I was panicking and didn't thinks and... it just happened. Please forgive me." Sirius explained, praying for Remus to forgive him.

"It's alright, Sirius, I understand." Remus responded, hoping for Sirius to be satisfied with the answer, so he would drop the topic. However, Remus quietly added, "After all, it wasn't that bad...". He had mumbled, more talking to himself than anything else, but unfortunately - or fortunately, determining from which point of view you were thinking - Sirius heard him.

"Really? Me kissing you wasn't bad?" he asked surprised and quite pleased too. However, the pleasure was quite one-sided. Remus groaned quietly. 'Great, why did I say that? What's wrong with me? Do I want for Sirius to find out and leave me?' Remus asked himself, stressed out.

Unfortunately though, Remus knew that Sirius was waiting for an answer and he wouldn't rest until he got one. And he would probably notice if he lied too. Damn his illegally good-looking best friend. "Well you know, it's not as if you're ugly or something..."Remus replied, mumbling and averting his gaze, so that Sirius wouldn't notice his blush, but Sirius noticed it anyway. You would have to be blind not to...

"Moony, are you blushing?" the Animagus asked his friend. "No, I'm not!" Remus tried to deny, but that simply resulted in intensifying his blush.

"Oh yes you are, quite a lot actually. Why are you blushing?" Sirius asked amused. Remus was adorable when blushing. 'Well, he is adorable all the time.' Sirius added in thought.

"I told you, I'm not blushing!" Anyway, let's cook dinner." Remus argued, heading to the kitchen with Sirius following him. He was curious now. Remus normally wasn't behaving that dorky, so something must be up. Remembering that their kiss started all that, Sirius smiled happily. He was getting his hopes up.

"Remus, we already ate, remember? What's the matter with you?" You can tell me." Sirius tried again, but Remus was ignoring him, loudly pulling out pans and pots, effectively drowning out Sirius.

But Sirius was far from giving up. Once he wanted to know something, he tried 'til he got what he wanted.

"MOONY!" Sirius yelled, successfully making Remus stop in his tracks.

"What Padfoot, what exactly do you wanna know?" Remus asked exasperated.

"I wanna know why you're blushing. Is it because of the kiss? And stop pulling out pans, you know we just ate. You're not stupid, so quit acting like you are."

Remus sighted. Sirius wouldn't stop pestering him until Remus spilt his secret. Double damn his illegally good-looking best friend.

"Of course it's because of the kiss, you buffoon! What else should cause me to blush, huh? I'm blushing because I bloody enjoyed the kiss, okay. There, are you happy now?" Remus admitted loudly. He wanted to head back to the living room or better, to disappear entirely, but Sirius wouldn't have any of that. "Yes, actually I'm quite happy now." he responded, grabbed Remus' arm once again, spun him around and crushed his lips against the werewolves.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****First of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait, but my exams are in two weeks and I have to study... a lot. So I didn't have much time to write. But today, after studying Math - I hate that subject - my great two Muse kicked in and that chapter is the result. I had a lot of it written already, but added a lot to it. I hope you'll like it and don't think the characters are OOC. This chapter is the last, after that the epilogue is following, but the story is pretty much finished. The epilogue will only feature all characters both in Hogwarts and in New York, and if my Muse are really great and I'm able to actually write it, I may even add a SBRL lemon, but no promises there. Anyway, I'll stop with the rambling now, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Remus was sure melting felt somewhat like that. His knees got weak and he was afraid of falling, but Sirius held. Feeling Sirius' soft lips against his was breathtaking and he wouldn't have minded staying like that forever, when it suddenly dawned on him. He was in Ryo's body and Sirius was in Dee's body. Remus' eyes snapped open and he gently pushed Sirius away.

"Padfoot, wait, it's not that I don't like kissing you, but..."

"Well alright, then don't stop." Sirius interrupted and started locking lips again.

"Pads, no! We are in other people's bodies, in case you forgot! We can't do that." Remus exclaimed, pushing Sirius away once more.

"Ryo and Dee are dating, they've done this before. They won't mind." Sirius said, trying to kiss Remus again, who quickly dodged the incoming lips.

"But I do! Look Padfoot, stop!" the werewolf said rather loudly, effectively stopping the dog Animagus from attacking him.

"I really like you Sirius. Actually I'm pretty sure that I may even love you. I have for some time now, so I really wanna kiss your lips, not Dee's." Remus explained to Sirius, who stared at him with a smile on his face. "I've liked you for the longest time too. Not sure if it's love yet, but definitely close." Sirius replied, smiling brightly at his friend, who returned the smile.

"Argh, okay, I guess you're right. You always are. Sorry, I got carried away, but once I start it's rather hard to stop." Sirius replied, grinning slyly. "You're rather irresistible, if I do say so myself." he added, letting all his charm loose on Remus, who was nearly overwhelmed. He nearly caved, but managed to keep his hands to himself. Even though, when he would be asked later on, he couldn't tell you how he did it. Sirius' charm was _very_ enticing.

Damn that bloody mind-switching spell and double damn his inhumanly beautiful best friend.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, though I'm not sure it's accurate." Remus replied, taking deep breath to make sure he stayed put.

"Oh, I beg to differ, my lovely Moony. My compliment is very accurate. But anyway, let's call it a day, it's getting late. Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch and tomorrow, when we're back in our bodies, we'll chase James out of our dorm and finally have some _fun_. How does that sound?" Sirius asked grinning, after seeing Remus blush at the thought of him and Sirius having _fun_. However Remus nodded nonetheless and agreed to the plan, because really now, just because he was blushing did not mean he didn't wanna do it.

"Alright, but you don't have to sleep on the couch, the bed is big enough for both of us. To be honest, I've never seen such a huge bed before. Just keep your hands to yourself."

Sirius agreed and they both went to the bedroom, falling asleep rather quickly.

When Sirius and Remus woke up on Sunday morning, they were confused when they realized, that they were in a different room. Judging from the building, they were back at Hogwarts. They were about to get out of bed to find out where exactly they were, when a house elf walked inside leaving no more questions to their whereabouts open.

"The misters are to follow me to Prof. Dumbledore's office, please." the elf squeaked and walked outside, waiting for the two Gryffindor to put on clothes they found lying on a chair close by.

"I wonder how we got here. I don't remember anything. Do you?" Remus asked Sirius, who shook his head. "No idea what happened, but let's go see what's going on. The spell didn't end yet." Sirius replied and followed the house elf out of the room, Remus close behind.

They reached the office and entered, after hearing someone yell to come inside. Sirius hadn't yet put one foot inside the office, when James yelled out in pleasure. "Padfoot! Man, am I glad to see you, mate." he exclaimed before seeing Remus enter behind the Black heir. "Moony! It's great to see you too. But goodness me, you and Ryo really do look a lot alike." James pointed out, for James saw what Dee and Ryo look like for the first time.

Remus and Sirius' gaze wandered to Dumbledore and to the two men standing next to his desk. They were pretty much looking at themselves, only that Dee's eyes were a strong green colour and Ryo's were very dark, but other than that, they looked like their twins.

Ryo was the first to say something. "It's nice to finally meet you guys." he said and held out his hand, which Remus shock with pleasure. "Likewise."

"Well, gentlemen, I brought you all here to make sure that if something should go wrong when the spell ends, you will be in capable hands." Dumbledore explained and Prof. Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey entered.

"Could that happen?" Dee and Sirius said at the same time, causing them to look at each other and laugh. They really were a lot alike. They even thought the same things.

Ryo mumbled something only Remus heard, who chuckled upon hearing it.

"It's a safety measure, Mr. Black and Laytner." Dumbledore said, not really reassuring neither Dee nor Sirius. They both looked rather worried. "Well then," Dumbledore continued, after looking at the clock, "we've got fifteen minutes. Perhaps there are some things you want to do before you change back." Dumbledore added.

Dee looked in thoughts. "Well, if there are difficulties to come, I better do that while I still can." he said and kissed Ryo, who looked rather embarrassed and struggled to get away from his partner.

"Dee, not in their bodies!" he scolded once he managed to push Dee away and threw a guilty look at the two Gryffindor. Sirius however, inspired by Dee, merely returned, "Oh, we don't mind, if you won't." and kissed Remus to everyone's surprise. Remus blushed too, before desire took over and he kissed Sirius back hungrily.

Dee grinned and went back to kissing his boyfriend, whom he caught by surprise, causing him unable to struggle out of the kiss.

Prof. Flitwick, James and Madame Pomfrey looked away, with Madame Pomfrey sporting a blush. Dumbledore was watching the clock, smiling to himself.

"Okay guys, stop with the snogging!" James exclaimed after a couple of minutes. To him it felt like hours. "Sorry mate, but there isn't much I can do." Sirius replied, grinning at Remus, who smiled back.

"I know what you mean." Dee said, causing both of them to grin at each other. "But Remus seems to be more eager to return your affections that Ryo." he added looking gloomily at his boyfriend, who sighted before kissing Dee, resulting in the detective look ecstatic.

"Is that good enough?" he asked afterwards, already sporting pink cheeks. "You bet it is." Dee replied, kissing him again, with Sirius following suit. But James had enough. "Okay, now really, STOP!" he exclaimed. "It's not that I'm not happy for you and Remus, Sirius, I really am, but if you don't stop kissing, I swear, I'm gonna kill you, best mate and everything."

Sirius decided to play safe and turned away from Remus with Dee doing the same. "Okay, I'm stopping, no need to kill me, Prongs." Sirius replied grinning. He didn't seem to be able to stop doing that.

Dee was still hoping for Ryo to become as eager to kiss him as Remus was. He asked Sirius what he did differently, which caused Sirius to laugh. "Me? I don't think I did anything, but Moony here is a werewolf after all. He's got a wild animal inside of him." Sirius replied. It wasn't until he saw James and Remus' shocked looks that he realized what he had just said.

"Errr.. I mean, err... oh bugger!" Sirius muttered, looking apologetically at Remus.

"I knew already." Ryo replied, trying to make Remus look less downbeat. Everybody looked surprised. "Lily told me." Ryo replied after seeing the looks, but that statement made James and Sirius look even more surprised.

"Lily? As in Lily Evans?" James asked stunned. "She knows?" Sirius asked Remus, who nodded his head. "I told her at the end of our fifth year. She had figured it out."

"Wait, so you're really a werewolf?" Dee wanted to know, looking shocked. Remus nodded his head again, looking dejected.

"So technically, I just kissed a werewolf?" Dee asked next, to which Remus nodded again, waiting for Dee to start freaking out and demand some kind of rinsing. But Dee surprised everybody.

"Cool! I just kissed a werewolf. That's so cool!" Dee exclaimed. Remus looked at him incredulously. "You don't mind?" he asked. "No, why should I? It's really fascinating." Dee replied. Both James and Sirius started laughing. "See Remus, he is Padfoot's clone! I believe Sirius said about the same thing."

"And I don't mind either, Remus." Ryo said, reassuring the werewolf, who smiled, feeling very happy indeed, to have such great friends.

Dumbledore coughed to gain their attention. "It's time." he simply said and everybody suddenly looked nervous. Nobody said a word and the only sound being heard was the ticking of the clock. At precisely 9:30 am and 20 seconds, everybody was blinded by an enormous flash.

Seconds later, Remus opened his eyes to realize he was himself again. "Thank god for that." Remus mumbled, touching his face. Never had he been so happy so feel his scares before. He turned towards Sirius, who was running his hands through his long hair.

"My beautiful hair!" he said with affection, while staring into a mirror. "And thank god, I'm young and sexy again."

"Hey, I have you know, that I'm sexier than you'll ever be." Dee yelled, glaring at Sirius. "Yeah sure, old man." Sirius replied, grinning arrogantly. The two black-haired men continued arguing back and forth about which one was better looking and more ravishing much to Ryo and Remus' distaste.

"How do you manage to live _and_ work with him?" Remus asked Ryo, who shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. And you?" "Pretty much the same. I have not the foggiest idea."

Ryo looked at Remus smiling slightly. "It must be love." Remus smiled back, "That it must be."


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: ... I don't even know what to say... I guess sorry doesn't really cut it, but I really am sorry... The thing is, my muses were on holiday - so it seems - I was in Manchester for six weeks with a very slow internet, which made uploading near impossible and before that, I had a lot of work to do... But thanks to the nice review of UsagiLovesDuochan I was motivated to finally finish that story and here it is, the epilogue. I hope you'll like it, but there won't be any graphic sexual stuff, just some hinting... I couldn't do more, as it seems I can picture graphic scenes in my head, but can't write them down... anyway, enough of me, ENJOY  
**

Epilogue

With the spell over and Ryo and Dee back in their bodies, Dumbledore asked the two detectives if they would like to go home immediately or a bit later that day. Since Ryo wanted to talk with Remus some more, they decided to wait with their return. Dee decided to chat with Sirius to see how similar they really were, while Ryo and Remus headed outside to take a walk about the Grounds while chatting.

The two talked about their families, their hobbies, their likes and dislikes and of course about their love life.

"Sometimes I think I must be quite daft to love someone like Sirius. I mean, the guy can sure drive me up the wall, but I can never stay mad at him." Remus explained.

"I know what you mean. Dee is a total slack-off at work and won't do any paperwork at all, but whenever I wanna yell at him, he makes those damn puppy dog-eyes and I can't help but smile! It's infuriating."

"Sirius' puppy dog-eyes are near legendary, I tell you. After all he is a dog Animagus, but he is so good that he can even get out of detention sometimes. And whenever he wants something from me - and I emphasize the word whenever - I cave in. It's totally bonkers."

"We really are to be pitied, aren't we Remus." Ryo commented, sighting.

"Yes, but at least you've got normal friends Ryo. James is as bad as Sirius."

"I wish I would have, but the other guys at the precinct aren't what I'd exactly call normal. I mean you met two of them, did they seem normal to you?" Ryo asked Remus, looking skeptical.

"Well, compared to Sirius and James, yes, but I guess that doesn't mean much, does it?" Remus replied sincerely.

"No, it really doesn't, trust me. And to top it all, our chief is completely crazy sometimes, so is an FBI agent who I'm friends with. And I didn't even mention the commissioner who won't stop hitting on me..."

Remus couldn't help but laugh after hearing that, even though Ryo looked totally frustrated.

"Maybe Ryo, we only catch the attention of crazy people. Perhaps we give off crazy-mones or something."

That caused Ryo to laugh as well. "Yeah, that would certainly explain a lot." he agreed.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Dee were chatting while waiting for their boyfriends to be finished. Even though Dee was still mad at Sirius for calling him old, he was easily ready to forgive him after spending more time with him. Sirius was pretty much what Dee had been at the police academy. They joked around together and chatted so easily that James almost got jealous.

However, he was quickly distracted when Lily came to say good-bye to Ryo. James was about to flirt with her as usual, before remembering what Dee had told him. He tried to act more mature and Lily was rather surprised when James simply said "Hello Lily." when he saw her. Since she was still astounded that James knew about Remus and Sirius liking each other, it caused her to look at James a bit differently. Especially when she saw how well he seemed to get along with Ryo and Dee.

Maybe Potter wasn't such a babbling baboon like she had always assumed. He had constantly annoyed her greatly, but Lily had always somewhat liked the attention he had given her. Sure, she would never have admitted it, even with the Cruciatus Curse and everything.

At almost 10 o'clock, they all met each other in Dumbledore's office to prepare sending Ryo and Dee home. Ryo gave Remus his phone number, hoping to hear from him from time to time. Remus agreed. "Though I do think it's easier sending letters. I don't actually get a hold of a telephone here. I'll send you letters by owl and you can send your answer back with the same one." Remus offered.

"Okay, we can do that, even though Prof. Dumbledore has a telephone." Ryo replied, informing Remus of that fact.

"Really? Is that how he was able to contact us?" After Ryo nodded, he added, "Well, then maybe he'll let me use it sometimes."

After the two detectives had said their good-bye to everyone, Dumbledore brought them back to their apartment, the same way he had brought Remus and Sirius to Hogwarts that morning. With Ryo and Dee gone, the four Gryffindor headed back to their Common Room. Since James was still behaving like an adult whenever talking to Lily, she surprised all three boys by asking James out on a date the following day.

James was so gobsmacked that he stared at her without saying anything. It needed Sirius giving him a shove to enable James giving a reply. His reply only consisted of "Sure Lily, sounds great.", which he said so fast, it was hardly audible.

Lily had to smile while secretly patting herself on her shoulder for managing to make James Potter fluster. They parted ways in the Common Room with Lily going downstairs to her dormitories and the boys climbing up the stairs. James was still completely stumped, so he wordlessly went to bed, still sporting a smile on his face. Sirius and Remus found it all very amusing and prepared to go to bed themselves. Remus even let Sirius sleep in his bed, but only because with the state James was in, it was highly unlikely he would even notice them having sex. Okay, that he would probably notice, but them simply sleeping in the same bed? That he definitely wouldn't.

Ryo and Dee got to their apartment safely but were rather tired. Since they had eaten at Hogwarts, they headed to bed, fully knowing that they needed to get up early the next day for work. They entered their office at precisely 8 o'clock. After sorting through today's paperwork, they set to work only to be interrupted by Drake. He practically barged into their office without bothering to knock or say hello.

"Okay you two, I wanna know what's going on. Why were you two acting so weird last Friday and Saturday." he demanded to know, looking sternly at his two fellow detectives. Their first instinct was to deny everything, but of course Drake wouldn't have any of that.

"You can say whatever you want, but you two weren't behaving like yourselves. For starters, Dee was acting almost shy around you Ryo and you were more snippy than usual. And both of you didn't even blink an eye when I asked JJ out for dinner!" Drake enumerated, all the while staring at his colleagues very intensively, as if he hoped to see something on their face that proved they were lying.

Dee was hardly listening to what Drake said, he knew he wouldn't get around telling the truth, but when Drake mentioned him asking JJ out for dinner, he looked up astonished.

"You asked JJ out for dinner?" Ryo asked before Dee had the chance of saying anything less cultivated. He knew his partner better than anyone else, after all.

Drake suddenly blushed lightly and for a moment didn't know what to say. "Erm...you see...I...", but before he could form a useable answer, JJ stormed into their office with his trademark smile on his face. But lo and behold, his smile wasn't directed at Dee but at Drake, who was also on the receiving end of JJ's near famous glomp attack that followed not a second afterwards.

"Drakey-poo, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere!" JJ loudly exclaimed, before hugging the life out of his partner.

Ryo and Dee - the latter had braced himself for the impact - were staring at the scene, hardly believing what they saw. Finally Ryo muttered, "I guess that's what Remus meant when he heard that JJ was giving up on you."

Dee mutely nodded, his lips starting to form a grin. "Finally! A bruise free life!" he cheered happily.

Drake, after managing to detangle himself from his excessive partner, heard Ryo mentioning the name Remus and was back in investigation mode. "Remus? Who's that?" he asked, looking suspicious. JJ was still holding on to Drake's arm now smiling at Dee and Ryo. It was starting to freak Dee out a bit, to be honest. He didn't think to have ever seen JJ look at Ryo so friendly.

But anyway, they had some explaining to do. They had guessed already that Drake wouldn't give up until he knew what exactly was going on, so they had talked to Dumbledore and asked if they were allowed to tell their friends the truth. He had agreed, but reluctantly so. However Ryo and Dee both were sure that they could trust Drake and JJ.

So now here they were, explaining to their coworkers what exactly had happened last Friday. Drake and JJ's eyes got bigger the more they heard. Drake wouldn't have believed any of it, hadn't it made perfect sense. The strange behaviour, their shyness towards each other and Dee's - or as if turned out Sirius' - total lack of reaction to JJ jumping him.

"So it was that Sirius Black kissing his friend Remus Lupin in Central Park?" Drake asked to make sure he got everything right.

"Yes, Remus told me what happened there. They are both thankful to you, by the way. If it wouldn't have been for you being so ominous, Sirius may not have kissed Remus for a long time." Ryo informed Drake, who looked somewhat amused.

"Glad to know I was of help. Well, you sure experienced a lot. Sounds quite fascinating, this whole magic business." Drake stated with JJ agreeing.

"Yeah, sounds great. I would love to go there myself. Did you two really see a ghost?" the bluenette asked intrigued. Ryo nodded his head and elaborated, "Not just one JJ, dozens of them and moving portraits, staircases and lots of other supernatural things."

The four detectives would have continued talking for hours, but for the badger storming in and yelling at them all to get their asses back to work. The detectives didn't need telling twice, so Drake quickly grabbed JJ and hurried back to their office, yelling about taking lunch together to talk some more.

Ryo and Dee also got back to work, talking about Drake and JJ. "He never explained how he came to ask JJ out!" Dee suddenly remembered. "Damn bastard, evading the topic while talking about what happened to us, but just you wait, Drake, I'll ask at lunch and then I won't cave in until I know exactly what happened." Dee added, looking like a man on a mission. Ryo simply laughed. "They both seem happy, don't they. JJ looked absolutely exhilarated. I mean more than usual." he added after seeing Dee giving him a look.

"Yeah, they do, but Drakey-poo? Man that's just hilarious." Dee snorted with laughter. Even Ryo couldn't help but grin himself. The pet name simply screamed JJ.

"Don't even think of giving me a pet name Dee." Ryo warned his partner half-heartedly.

"Why ever not, my sweet Ryo-honey?" Dee asked with a flirty smile. Ryo wrinkled his nose, "Ryo-honey? You can't think of anything better? You don't even like honey, Dee." Ryo replied, not impressed.

"I most certainly would love honey, if it would be spread all over you." Dee replied, his smile turning lecherous. Ryo blushed before regaining his tranquility.

"If you can think of a better pet name, perhaps." Ryo returned, surprising Dee, who smiled at his boyfriend almost proudly. "That's not fair, your name is too short, but isn't Ryo already my pet name for you?" Dee asked hopefully, hoping to be rewarded. But Ryo quickly destroyed his hopes, "It's my Japanese name, Dee. After all, everybody here calls me Ryo, not just you." he answered, before smiling at Dee. "But I'll give you until tomorrow to think of something better."

Dee right them looked like a kid in a candy store, who heard that Christmas came earlier this year. Ryo had started acting less embarrassed since the whole mind-changing ordeal. He also smiled more often. Dee didn't wanna say anything, in case his boyfriend got mad at him, so he simply leaned back and enjoyed seeing the love of his life happy. When Ryo was happy, so was he. And hopefully soon he'll be tasting lots of honey...

At Hogwarts, life had continued as before with some differences. One of these differences was the fact that on Monday afternoon - when Gryffindor had three free periods - the few Gryffindor who were in the Common Room trying to catch up on their work, were startled when they heard a commotion up in the boys dormitories. To be more precise, in the sixth year boys dormitories.

From what they could decipher, Sirius had locked James out and wouldn't let him back in. "Bloody hell, Padfoot! Open up this door!" James yelled while banging on the door with all his might. "No can do, Prongs. Haven't you got a date with Lily anyway?" came the muffled reply from Sirius.

"Yes and I need to change!" James yelled back. "I'm sure Lily will like what you're wearing right now. Go away and leave us alone!" Sirius replied.

Ah, so apparently Sirius wasn't alone in there, the Gryffindor thought, wondering who the other person could be. "Probably some hot bird." a fifth year guessed. The others agreed with him and all sorts of possible girls were discussed. However, their guessing was cut short when James next yelled, "Damn you Black! If Lily dumps me because of you and Remus, I'll hex you!"

The other Gryffindor looked at each other startled. Remus? As in Remus Lupin? He was in the same room with Sirius Black, the notorious womanizer with the door locked? Nothing made sense anymore.

Most people had started walking closer to the staircase, to try and hear more, but they quickly ran back to where they had sat before, when they heard James pounding downstairs. "Damn those two wanker, doing it in our dormitory. Have they got no shame?" James mumbled, while walking through the Common Room towards the portrait hole.

After disappearing through said hole, the entire Common Room erupted in loud voices all talking at the same time. "Doing it?" "Remus and Sirius?" "Are they gay?"

"They finally admitted their feelings!" a girl from fourth year squealed happily. Her friend looking just as happy, "How cute!"

Neither Sirius nor Remus heard anything of the ruckus going on downstairs. They were both busy kissing each other, slowly getting rid of their clothes and slowly exploring each other's bodies and being too damn happy to notice anything else.

THE END

**That's it everyone.**

**UsagiLovesDuochan: Thanks for your ideas, but it was really difficult putting Harry into the epilogue. It would have been an entire new story, which as I know, has already been made. Afterall there are thousands of brilliant SBRL fanfics out there, lots of them AU. But thanks anyway.**


End file.
